


Swimming

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [4]
Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>originally posted 2008 at my LJ - revised March 2015</p></blockquote>





	Swimming

It was a hot summer day. Smith was sitting on the shore of the lake, watching Rose. His little daughter was playing in the water with some other children. He felt the urge to call her back.

The water scared him.So dark-green, so cold and deep. Just like the lake had looked when he had decided to end his life some years ago.

Rose laughed.  
"C'mon, Daddy! It's fun!"

He cringed.  
"Sorry, Honey. I can't. I cannot swim."

Rose reached for his hand.  
"Don't worry! I 'll take care of you."

She was right, the cold water was wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted 2008 at my LJ - revised March 2015


End file.
